inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Dough
Dough, labeled The Replacement, was a male contestant on Inanimate Insanity II, and the alleged big brother of former contestant Bow. He was placed on the Grand Slams after they won him in the competition but was immediately eliminated after being eaten by Yin-Yang. Like Bow, Dough is unrecoverable and resides as a ghost in Purgatory Mansion. Appearance Dough is a golden-tan ball of dough. His body is very squishy, and can get messy on things easily. After becoming a ghost, he became semi-transparent, and his legs were replaced by a moving ghost tail. Personality Dough is a bland and dull blob of apathy, which is curiously the opposite of his alleged sister Bow, who is notorious for her strong enthusiasm. Dough represents an inverse duplicate of Bow, as almost every aspect of his character is a diluted and tedious principle of Bow's. Dough even mentions that his perspective is to "copy the past" and "never try anything different." Dough has a strange connection to rhyming as well, while his name itself rhymes with Bow, Dough was obsessed with stairs, bears, dares, affairs and most likely anything else that rhymes with chairs. While residing alongside Bow in Purgatory Mansion, Dough enjoys mimicking everything Bow does mere seconds after she does it. He still can be annoyed by Bow's constant attention desire, though simultaneously denying his own attention-seeking, which he, of course, mimics from Bow. His own death has caused Dough to have a rather conscious outlook on himself, as he seems to be aware of his own pointlessness and will even possess non-living objects to find more meaning in life. Official Site Bio Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Dough. Trivia *Many of Dough's aspects seem intentionally similar to Bow. **Both of their names rhyme. **Both of them like a signature object, though Bow has since lost interest in chairs, while Dough continues to enjoy things that rhyme with chairs. According to the Inanimate Insanity website, Dough is not interested in chairs themselves. **Both characters are voiced by Taylor Grodin. **Both characters have died, become unrecoverable, and reside as ghosts. **Both characters are generally unliked by MePhone4. *Dough's voice is based on a mixture of the voices for Lumpy Space Princess from Adventure Time, and Silver Spoon from SherclopsPones's Friendship is Witchcraft animations. *Dough holds the record for shortest time as a contestant, with a mere 17 seconds before being eaten. **He is also the only contestant who did not participate in any challenges. *Dough appeared to be a pianist during Afterlife in The Limelight. However, as revealed in his character page on the Inanimate Insanity website, the piano was self-playing, and he merely claims to be a pianist. *According to the Inanimate Insanity website, Dough's life goal is to become a hamburger, as they apparently have more meaning than he does. *Dough is the first contestant to ever claim to have siblings, although this could be false. **It is highly possible that Toilet lied about being Bow's brother, as in "Let 'Er R.I.P.", Bow didn't seem to recognize Dough at all. **Bow later confirms that they are not related in "Kick the Bucket". *Dough occasionally appears without his legs, though this is because his legs have been absorbed into his body. ** Counting this fact, Dough is one of two contestants to be legless, the other being Box. Additionally, Spikey Mervert, a recommended character, is also legless. *According to the Best Of Dough video, Dough was based on the plot of the episode "Big Brother" from the television show Glee. *Dough and Fan are the only two contestants to be eliminated without receiving any votes. Gallery |-| Miscellaneous= DoughForm.png GhostDoughForm.png Dough Picture 3.png Dough Picture 2.png Dough.png Hi guys, i'm dough.png Best of dough.png Dough2018Icon.png Dough2018.png |-| Inanimate Insanity II= Dough Revealed.png Dough Half-pressed.JPG Dough Pressed.JPG Dough Microphone Goal.png BOW&DOUGH.png Unknown.jpeg Dough Stair'd.JPG Dough Face.JPG|''"Stairs are the best!"'' Doughate.png Dough_stairs.png 15995009_1380416365326467_4268846522811791276_o.png Kick The Bucket Full Thumbnail.jpg| If you see well, Dough appears playing a piano. Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Characters Category:The Grand Slams Category:Characters voiced by Taylor Grodin Category:Eliminated Contestants [[Category